Worth Nothing
by Venka le fay
Summary: AU Yaoi. Leo/Donnie pairing. Donnie is a homeless street kid attending his first day at school. Here he meets up with Leo the son of a Martial Arts instructor, Mikey and his cousin Raph. And Raph's boy friend Casey Jones. Unfortunately Donnie is being hunted by someone he never thought to see again. T for now M later.


This is my first attempt at a Yaoi AU. I'm going to put this on T for now, but I will go into more mature themes later. Feed back appreciated.

**I don't own the Ninja Turtles in any form. **

Donnie stretched as he sat up that morning, coughing as he breathed in some of the dusty motes that permeated his subterranean hovel. Slipping out of his sleeping bag got dressed putting on some white colored spandex leggings over which he put on a ratty pair of jeans, and a tattered purple shirt. Glancing at himself in the broken men's room mirror he noted that his scruffy mouse brown hair had grown rather long in the past three months. He debated getting his hair cut professionally, but doing so meant that he couldn't afford to eat that week. With a shrug, he braided the worst of it and letting the braid hang down one shoulder. Packed up his school bag he rushed up stairs, moving aside a plywood board he glanced around to make sure no one saw him. The last thing he needed was the authorities on his case about being a squatter, nor did he want time in juvi to be on his permanent record. The world didn't understand his way of living, or who he was and he doubted any one ever would.

Donnie had only been around the age of three when he lost his parents in a tragic fire. Whether it was deliberately set or an accident he wasn't sure, though he had overheard the word arson passed around among the police officers that had taken him to the hospital. The only parental figures he had known since then had been his paternal grandparents. They were a loving couple and the best people Donnie had ever known; his grandmother taught him how to appreciate reading and art, while his grandfather taught him the fascinating world nature and science. The two of them often going on outings to museums, the zoo, and occasionally camping trips…that is until his grandfather died of a heart attack. His grandmother didn't know what to do with herself or how she was going to look after a young boy who was only nine years of age. She was living on a fixed income and could barely support herself let alone her grandson, she was going blind, deaf and she hardly drove her car or cooked anymore.

Wanting to be helpful, Donnie had learned how to prepare meals for the two of them. He assisted his grandmother's neighbors with tasks such as weeding the garden, mowing the lawn, and other chores. This added to his allowance so he could take care of his needs. Unfortunately even this didn't last and his grandmother did what he considered an ultimate betrayal. He understood why she did it and he knew it was a decision she had come to with some reluctance. But that didn't make him hurt any less.

*memory*

_They had been just sitting down to delivery pizza that the young boy had thought was a good idea for a meal one evening. Before he could take a bite of his first slice his grandmother told him there was something he needed to know first, she had come to a decision. _

_"I'm afraid we are going to need to say our goodbyes soon, I've decided that I'm going to move into a nursing home." She said._

_"Did I do something bad?" The young boy asked._

_"No, of course not…" His grandmother stated. "It's just that I'm old my child. I'm not able to take care of you any longer."_

_"You don't have to take care of me, Nana." Donnie protested. "I can look after myself and you too."_

_"Dear heart," His grandmother said as a tear glided down her wizened face. "You do much for me and I appreciate that. But there are tasks that need doing that I'm afraid you are far too young to handle. So I've contacted child welfare, some people are going to come from their office and take to where you can be a part of a new family."_

_"But I don't want a new family, Nana." Donnie answered. "I want to stay with you!"_

_"I'm sorry…" His grandmother said. Donnie suddenly didn't want the pizza anymore; it had lost any enjoyment it previously had. Tearfully he ran to his room and closed the door, the only sound out of him the rest of the night were the sounds of his cries and the growling of his stomach. _

_*end memory*_

Two days later his clothes were packed up and two people from the children's welfare office came to take him away. The last thing his grandmother gave him was an envelope saying it was for emergencies only. When he refused to take it, she slipped it into an inner pocket of his backpack. For the next handful of years he was shuttled from foster home to foster home. He forced himself not to get attached to any of his guardians or make friends with any other children there. He had learned such people could be taken from you, attachments only made the pain worse.

The final place he was left by the welfare office had been the worst; it was with a man who never should have been near anyone under the age of eighteen without being castrated first. Donnie had only lived in that New York apartment for barely a day before his guardian started make passes at him or comments about how he looked pretty enough to be a girl. Donnie barely slept in all the time he had been in that apartment always keeping alert should his current guardian try anything.

Hardly week had gone by before his foster guardian had climbed into bed with him and attempted to….he didn't want to think it. Frightened and shocked by the ordeal, he did the only sensible thing he could do. He jumped out of bed grabbing his book bag from where it rested by the door and locked himself in the bathroom. He wished the man he had been left with would have taken the hint and left him alone the rest of the night.

"Do you think you can hide in there all night?" The man's voice was lust filled slur. Donnie knew he couldn't, but he refused to unlock the door. When heard the sound of footsteps walking away from the door, Donnie had rushed to the bathroom window pushing it open he climbed onto the fire escape and raced away from that horrible place as fast as he could. He didn't look back and he didn't stop running. He couldn't have been more fortunate to be in a city like New York, where a young boy could vanish and leave his old life as though it never existed. Finding an old abandoned subway the now 13 year old Donatello, raced down the stairs hidden from all eyes on the surface.

The world outside was a dark evil place, this was his only haven of safety. The following morning he had been setting up his new home in the abandoned subway when he felt something he hadn't noticed before. In one of the inner pockets was the envelope his late grandmother had left, the one he was to use in emergency only. Opening the envelope he found a letter and a bank card. The letter read:

_Dear heart,_

_If you're reading this, I can only hope you are safe and well. I know this has all been difficult for you, but this decision was one I didn't make lightly. You must understand I wanted to keep you with me always. But time had other plans so I did the only sensible thing I could. I hope you can learn to forgive me for all the pain this may have caused you. _

_In the card I have given you is some money, it isn't much which is why it should be used for emergency. This account is in your name the pin number is- Hope. _

_Please know I love you always, my angel from god. _

_ Nana. _

Figuring this counted as emergency, Donnie set out for the nearest bank that morning and found he had a balance of 1,600 dollars. Using the money to buy himself a sleeping bag, an extra blanket, and an electric stove. He also found a couple new shirts and pants to wear at the local "Good Will". Food…well that was manageable, ramen was cheap, and with many of the grocery chains fruit and vegetables were relatively still fresh when they were thrown out. Fresh water was another thing entirely; he soon found a solution to that by purchasing large and refillable water containers. He had been surviving for nearly a year now.

For electricity he rerouted some of the electricity from the nearby buildings, for internet access he used the local library. For showers he went to the nearby YMCA. It wouldn't be the most comfortable way of living, but it was a new beginning in life. And today he would be beginning school at East Side Community High.

* * *

"Hey guys," A blue eyed kid dressed in an orange shirt and a pair of cut-off jeans rushed up to two other boy's of the same age. "Chris Bradford is going to be teaching classes here!"

The boy was short for his age making him look more like he was twelve (the freckles dusting his face didn't help with that either), with hair the color of white gold. His hair cut into a style that was long in front, but much shorter in the back with the exception of a short pony tail. The boys companions however couldn't have been more mismatched. The elder of the two had shoulder length black hair and athletic build and dressed in preppy style in a pair of pressed black slacks, and blue turtle neck. The second boy however looked more like he belonged with the Purple Dragons. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a red sleeveless muscle shirt and a golden tan hooded sweatshirt, each hand sporting black fingerless biker gloves. His long wild fiery orange mane tied up in a ponytail while a cold stoniness resided in his green eyes.

"Chris Bradford?" The Preppy one said. "The martial arts super star?!"

"The one and only," The freckled one said. "I can't wait to meet him; we have so much in common. I'm a martial artist, he's a martial artist, it's a friendship made by destiny."

"There is no way a guy like Chris Bradford would want to be friends with a guy like you." The fiery one said. "I don't even want to be friends with you and I'm an unfortunate relation."

"Hey I'm a cool guy." Freckles retaliated. "I'm sure Rad Brad would be happy to friends with me. And I'd bet you a week worth of McDonalds that anyone would want to be my friend."

"Alright then," The fiery one scoffed and eyed the room, trying to see someone who would be a worthy challenge. His hard green eyes landing on a lone boy with longish, scruffy, mouse-brown hair who was walking into the school building. The boy was dressed in a tattered purple hooded sweatshirt and ragged jeans. The boy made no eye contact with any one as he walked, keeping his face turned to the floor. "Make friends with that guy."

"Watch and see." Freckles answered and followed the other boy.

* * *

With the exception of a few people scattered throughout the hall way, there was no one else aside from the brown haired fourteen year old boy. The boy apparently was having trouble opening one of the lockers. ~Time for Dr. Mike-enstine to do a little friendly maintenance. ~

"Allow me." A voice said before a blond haired kid stepped in front to the taller boy, cracked his knuckles, and banged twice on the metal locker door, then lifting up the latch to allow it to swing open with ease.

"Um…thanks." The brown haired boy answered not really certain about the blond boy that just helped him.

"Hey, it's what I do." The boy answered with an impish grin. "Some of these lockers are temperamental, so I just use my awesome mike-tastic magic. The name's Michelangelo-Mikey to my friends-what's yours?"

"Don….Donatello." The brown haired boy responded.

"Wow, great to meet ya Donnie." Mikey beamed. "I think I'm going to have fun, having you for a friend."

~When did I say anything about us being friends?~ Donatello thought as Mikey continued to grin at him like a puppy awaiting a treat.

"So what's your first class today?" Mikey asked. The brown haired boy glanced at the scantron print out a moment.

"Let see I have English Lit in about ten minutes." Donnie answered.

"Awesome," Mikey animatedly answered. "My friend Leo is in that class. I know you'd like him. And if you have gym this afternoon, then you'd probably see my cousin Raph. Don't let his mean look fool you, he's actually a nice guy much of the time."

"Um…thanks…" Donatello said as he traveled off to class. "I'll look out for them."

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?" Leonardo asked the brown haired boy.

"Sure." Donnie said feeling self-conscious as the elegant creature took the seat beside him. The dark haired blue eyed boy looked like something he'd never be, with his torn clothes and scrawny form. He looked like something that crawled out from under a rock.

"Okay everyone, when I call your name please stand up and introduce yourselves." Mr. Tambornino instructed as he entered the room. Donatello continued to sit quietly not paying any attention to anyone. He wasn't one of them, he was worthless…these kids had homes, families, people who cared. The elegant looking boy stood up.

"I'm Leonardo," The boy answered proudly. "My father is the head instructor at the Hamato Dojo. My hobbies include fencing, drawing, and nature appreciation." A few students snickered or whispered to one another as Leo sat down.

"Moving on…Donatello..." Mr. Tambornino said. He looked up when no one stood up. "Donatello?" Donatello slowly got to his feet, he felt like he stood naked before the room, all eyes staring at him.

"I'm Donatello." The boy answered in hardly more than a whisper.

"Speak up, young man." Mr. Tambornino said.

"I'm…Donatello." Donnie said louder and sat down once again.

"And is that all you have to say?" Mr. Tambornino asked raising an eye brow. "Surely there is something special you wish people to know about you?"

"Yeah, like where you get your crappy clothes from." One student rudely said.

"Or why your teeth make you look like you fell off the turnip truck." Said someone else.

"Or why you look like you are in need of a haircut." Another student said. Leo however becoming incensed by the cruel commentary.

"I'm afraid there isn't." Donnie answered looking down.

"Alright…" Mr. Tambornino answered as he jotted down a note and continued to take role.

* * *

Donnie made sure he was the last one to leave the room. He was going to have to endure the same treatment in every one of his classes, but he didn't want to have to deal with that in the halls of the school. As he exited the class room he saw Leo standing close to the door as if waiting for him.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked as he approached. Donnie was taken aback by this. Did he just hear this person ask if he was alright? He didn't want to believe it; it had to be a trick.

"I'm fine." Donnie tersely answered. ~Don't get attached. Attachments only make things worse.~

"I hope so." Leo answered. "I can't stand it when people are rude to others like that." Donnie blinked in surprise at this comment, but said nothing in response.

"What class do you have next?"

"Math." Donnie answered "Followed by World History"

"Ah so we will be in the same class again." Leo smiled. Donnie inwardly groaned, it wasn't that he didn't like being in the same class with Leo. It's just that the dark haired boy looked too perfect, everything about him was perfect. The beautiful creature that walked the halls beside him was everything he was not.

"I guess I'll see you during history." Leo stopped in front of the art room.

"I guess." Donnie answered, before walking off. Leo watched the scrawny brown haired boy with some concern. Never before had he met someone so guarded and at the same time so vulnerable. The boy carried himself as though he was fragile, but at the same time there was an air that made him seem as though he was worth nothing.


End file.
